


單親爸爸James T. Kirk

by aLady



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Mpreg, Older Characters, Original Character(s), Past Relationship(s), Protective Leonard "Bones" McCoy, T'hy'la
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:35:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28734315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aLady/pseuds/aLady
Summary: 這是重修版，舊版大概不會再更了，但想留著存檔，所以新發一篇。約克鎮事件過後，Spock離開艦隊，踏上其他道路，而Jim則獨自生下孩子，然後跟著醫生一起隱居起來。十八年後，孩子進入學院就讀，Jim也回歸了他熟悉的地方……
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Kudos: 2





	單親爸爸James T. Kirk

「AC，Geo，快來吃早餐，你們的老骨頭叔叔做了很棒的早餐給你們兩個！」

Jim才剛說完，一個穿著紅色制服的女孩就走進飯廳了。

「你看起來真棒！我的小公主。」Jim給了她一個擁抱跟一個吻。

Georgeanna有著一頭金色的捲髮還有藍瞳，她也有著一對精靈般的耳朵以及標誌性的瓦肯眉毛，除了瞳色跟髮色以外，她看起來就像……那個人。

而她的行為模式，有時候，也很像那個人。「天殺的瓦肯基因！」老骨頭曾這樣說。

「這是不合邏輯的，父親，我曾說過許多次，我不是公主。」

「你永遠是我的公主，我唯一的公主……」Jim笑了，「你的雙胞胎兄弟在哪裡？」

「父親，AC還在床上。」

「Ok，Geo，謝謝，我得去叫醒他，否則你們兩個就會趕不上轉運時間，今天是你們兩個第一天到學院去。」

「不需要了，老爸，我已經起床了。」一個蓬頭散髮的黑髮男孩走了進來，拿了一片火腿就吃。

「我告訴過你多少次，用你的叉子，AC小子。」醫生說道。

「老骨頭叔叔，我已經十八歲了，不再是小男孩。」

「你永遠是我的AC小子，哈哈，現在快去洗手！」

「AC，你還沒換上你的制服，你有五分鐘的時間去換並享用你的早餐，或者，我們將會遲到，而我不希望這發生。」Geo說。

「好啦！我要去換我的制服了，然後我會在路上享用老骨頭老爹的愛。」

「你的話太人類了，你不可能吃掉某人的愛。」但是Geo並沒有糾正兄弟叫McCoy為「老爹」的事。大概是因為在他們心中，McCoy就像他們另一個父親一樣吧。

「但這是很符合邏輯的，我親愛的。」醫生的臉上浮出笑容。

Jim看著他的孩子，他們是多麼地驚人，他從未想過自己會有孩子，感謝外星植物，讓他有了子宮，而這個子宮令他能夠懷孕。

他替自己的女兒取名「Georgeanna」是為了紀念他的父親，George Kirk；他用Pike跟那人母親的名字替自己的兒子命名，AC是「Amandus Christopher」的簡稱。

Jim深愛他們，不只是因為他們是他的孩子，也因為他們是如此令人愛憐而且美麗。雖然他不能否認，他們有時會讓他想起那個人。

因為他們都有那個人的耳朵。

AC像他自己，他像人類，而Geo，她像那個人更多些。在他們小的時候，他讓他們選擇了日後的道路。Geo選擇成為瓦肯的一份子，而AC堅持人類的道路。

……那個人，Jim跟McCoy已經很久不曾提起那個人的名字了，因為那個人讓Jim痛苦，是啊，Jim如今仍然痛苦。而如果當時醫生沒有及時發現，那個人也就多了一條讓Jim殺死自己的罪責。自從自殺未遂事件發生之後，McCoy便決定幫助Jim拉拔孩子，並且幫助他走出憂鬱。

他們也不與那個人連絡很久了，在約克鎮事件之後，他選擇了Spock大使的道路。他離開了Uhura，離開了Jim，毫不留情。Jim很憤怒，他能夠理解那個人的決定，心裡卻放不下他所以他對自己憤怒。他甚至認為那個人應該帶上Uhura，而不是也離開她……

很久的後來聽說那個人跟一名瓦肯女性結合了。

他不跟那個人聯絡很久了，他也不跟Uhura聯絡，正確來說，他幾乎過著隱居生活，只要是企業號成員的聚會，Jim跟McCoy都不會出席，而且他們不曾跟其他船員說明為什麼缺席。

Jim不想把自己的心情都告訴那個人，不想破壞他的志向，更不想讓那個人再次毀掉他。Jim跟McCoy都不想讓那個人知道孩子。這兩個孩子是Jim的生命，Jim很害怕會失去他們。如果有人奪去他們，他絕對無法承受。

而如果McCoy看見那個人，如果有機會絕對會揍他。這樣真的不是很好，因此他們決定不要跟其他船員聯絡。因此，他們決定保持失聯狀態。

在知道那個人選擇了現在的道路之後，Jim立刻退伍，回到他父親在Rivirside的房子並將兩個孩子生了出來。他無法待在曾經有那個人的地方，但是瘋狂的心病卻讓他無法自拔。

一天，McCoy探訪他們，卻驚訝地發現Jim浸泡在浴缸內而浴缸都是他的血。

Jim自殺了，差點死掉。

自從那件事之後，McCoy搬進Jim的家並跟他們成為了一家人。他仍然在醫院工作，不過他現在真的是一個天殺的鄉村醫生了。

「Geo，AC，你們令我們驕傲。」

「爸爸，謝謝你。」AC說，「Geo跟我絕對會成為整個艦隊不曾見過的超棒學生！」

「我只希望你不會製造問題。」Jim笑著說，「再說，我曾是學院裡最棒的學生。」

「你不曾說過這些，這是真的嗎？」

「你們的爸爸真的是一個狠腳色！」

「嗯，我只花了三年的時間就畢業，然後我成為了企業號的艦長。約克鎮事件之後，我成了上將。」

「為什麼你不曾說過這些呢？老爸，我們都不知道你曾經是個艦長，聽起來超棒的！」

「我會跟你們說更多故事的，但向我保證，你們不會和任何人提起我的事情，即便有人問你們，你們也不要說到我，答應我，好嗎？」

「這怪怪的，但我答應你，老爸。」AC還是覺得疑惑，但他了解自己的父親，他總有一天會把一切都告訴他們的。

「我也是。」

「好了，噢，我真的好懷念當學生的日子。」Jim伸了個腰，嘆了口氣。那段學院的時光就好像上輩子的事情一樣……

「我希望能聽你說更多，但我們真的要離開了，父親，我希望我們能夠早點見到彼此。」Geo說。這是他們第一次離開家，住在學校的宿舍。雖然通訊設備能夠讓他們見到彼此，她還是不合邏輯地想要待在父親的身邊。

「老骨頭老爹也是，我會懷念你的飯。」

「我也是，我們會想你們的。」McCoy說，接著他抱了抱這兩個孩子。

「好好照顧你們自己，不要做蠢事。」

「父親，我們會照顧好自己的。」

「好了，該是啟程的時候了，快上車。」

「好的，老爹！」

「記得要聽Saavik阿姨的話，你們最愛她了。」

Savvik幫助他們照顧雙胞胎，也教導了他們許多關於照顧瓦肯孩子的知識，這讓Jim由衷感激。

她曾是企業號上的成員而如今是學院的教授了。

「我們會的，你也要照顧好自己，父親，PADD上見。」

「我會照顧好自己的！」

Jim回到屋內並開始收拾行囊。他也要搬回San Franciseco去了，他無法離開他的孩子，他無法承受離自己的孩子太遠。他曾與McCoy談過此事數次，因為回到那個熱鬧的城市，代表跟過去的人碰面機會的增加。McCoy最終答應了他。Jim會先到San Franciseco去，當McCoy結束他這邊的工作後，他會過去跟他會合。McCoy已經得到在學院教書的工作了。

「能回到大城市當醫生也不錯，或者我應該接受教書的工作，他們問過我好多次。」當時他還這麼說。

然後，他就得到了那份工作。

「好了，Jim，我得到這份工作了，而且他們提供我一間房子，我想你可以先到那兒，我已經告訴他們我會有同伴。所以你可以先隨意使用那間房子，但就是不准做蠢事，你知道我說的是甚麼，我會盡早與你會和。」

「別告訴孩子，我希望能給他們驚喜。」Jim侃侃地說，「而我不再年輕了，那些白癡的時光早已逝去，逝去已久……你很了解我，我不會做任何傻事的Bones。」

「很好。」


End file.
